La ideal
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Tiempo después del ataque de los dragones , el maestro decide hacer nuevamente el examen de mago clase "S". Gray & Loke se enfrentan a Cana & Lucy, Aries se entera con mucho dolor de quien era realmente un "Mujeriego" Sin embargo el la considera como "la ideal" Oneshot -Occ -LokeXAries


**Este one- shot es sobre Loke de Leo & Aries , me gusta la pareja pero eh notado que no escriben mucho de ellos y bueno Leo es un mujeriego xD y aries es tan… tan mmmm tan Aries xD , me gusta la pareja el one-shot es de amor lente que se apresura, saben como es Loke.**

**Esta es mi versión de un nuevo examen de mago clase S, bueno algo asi porque mas se centrara cuando se enfrenten Loke y Aries.**

-Dialogo -

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer: ****Fairy Tail****Hiro Mashiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La ideal.**

Habían pasado tres meses desde la invasión de los siete dragones , nuevamente acompañaba a Gray en el examen a mago clase S, nuevamente el maestro Makarow nos trajo a la Isla Tenrou junto a la Maestra Mavis. Esta vez no se repetiría el desastroso incidente de la última vez. Nuevamente éramos los mismos de la última vez. El formato del examen seria el mismo también. Algo irónico ya que la última vez termino todo mal.

Salimos del barco hacia la isla, donde nos esperaban los clase S, optamos por el camino "B", debíamos evitar a Laxus, Erza y a Mirajane. Si queríamos pasar la etapa ya que ninguno de esos tres se contendría.

-Loke – Gray me llamo – Si nos toca Juvia….

-Lo sé – Respondí, durante la lucha contra los dragones Juvia casi muera a causa de unos de los dragones, en ese momento Gray se dio cuenta de lo que sentía – Solo tratemos que no se den cuenta.

Lo había conversado con el antes de entrar a la isla, si nos tocaba el equipo de Juvia y Lisanna nos dejaríamos vencer. En el caso que nos tocara Lucy & Cana también, no quería pelear contra mi amada.

-Loke, están más adelante.

Aumentamos la velocidad, inmediatamente Gray ataco con su Ice Make inmediatamente, entonces observamos cartas Cana & Lucy, teníamos que dejarnos vencer.

-Yo te abro puerta del carnero ¡Aries! – Grito, esa era Lucy

Una gran humo rosado apareció, ante mis ojos aparecía Aries con un bañador esponjo, muy de ella.

-¿L-eo?- Pregunto, ella no sabía que yo salía del mundo mágico a mi voluntad.-S-umimasen…

-Aries –Dije preparando mi poder mágico, tendríamos que luchar- Da tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Yo te abro puerta de la princesa, ¡Virgo!- Lucy abrió una segunda puerta.- Cana, Loke es un mujeriego, al igual que Freed.

Me sentí un poco ofendido, no era un mujeriego…. Ok no , pero si tenía sentimientos, suspire al notar que Virgo también llevaba traje de baño.

-Listas para el FanService Hime – Virgo fue junto a Aries y las chicas de Cana

-¿L-eo es un m-ujiero?- Pregunto

-Onii-Chan, caerá ante nuestros encantos – Respondio Virgo, gracias por hacerme quedar con Lucy.- Su mente lasciva es su mayor debilidad.

Note que Aries sollozaba, ¿Qué tenía?, suspire Gray se lo estaba tomando enserio .

-Loke, ese no es todo tu poder- Lucy parecía haber notado que me estaba limitando.

-L-ucy, quiero pelear yo sola contra Leo, Sumimasen

¿Eh? Aries lucia molesta, pero a la vez triste ¿Por qué quería pelear sola contra mi? Lucy accedió y retiro a Virgo, Gray se llevaba a Cana lejos. No tendría mas opción.

-Aries, no quiero lastimarte.

-¿A-hora te importa eso?- Realmente la moleste, pero Aries, es decir nunca la había visto molesta- S-umimasen , yo te ve-ncere….

No tenía opción, libere todo mi poder mágico. Inmediatamente mi traje apareció mi cabello se alboroto aún más, ya tenía todo mi poder de espirito, era Leo el león.

Aries me atacaba con cierto odio en cada atacaba, ¿Qué le pasaba? Claro que esa demasiado lente, sus esponjosos ataques no se comparaba con mi fuerza y velocidad .

-Tu vien-es al m-undo humano – Dijo mientras continuaba sus ataques –P-ara sal-ir con m-ujeres…

-Emmm- ¿Tenía que responder? ¿Por qué estaba molesta?¿Porque lloraba?- ¿Qué te pasa ?- ¿Esta bien Aries?

- N-o, sumimasen Lucy – Dijo deteniendo su ataque – No puedo, Sumimasen

¿Ella cerro sola su puerta? ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer eso?¿Acuarios le enseño?

-¿Lucy que le pasa a Aries?- Pregunte

- No lose Loke –Respondió – Pero parecía que le dolía pelear contigo, como esa vez con Angel….

-Gray, te dejo lo siento- Inmediatamente regrese al mundo espiritual

Apenas aparecí en el mundo espiritual comencé a buscarla. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía esta opresión en el pecho?

Aries era como mi hermana, si yo era un mujeriego aunque lo negara. Pero a ella jamás le aria daño, Aries era distinta por eso no la traba como a todas .

¿Cómo no lo note? Ella era _la ideal_….

-¿Leo esta bien?- Pregunto Taurus -¿Cómo esta Lucy-Chan?

-No tengo tiempo Tauros, ¿Has visto a Aries?

-Onii-Chan – virgo me llamo, estaba aun con el bikini – Aries esta por allá.

Corrí directamente hacia la dirección que me indico ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

La vi de espaldas, estaba arrodillada y tapaba su rostro, me acerque por la espalda, realmente no lo notaba hasta que ahora ¿Cuánto daño le hice? Incluso una vez me invito a una cita, mande a Virgo a reemplazarme mientras salía con ella, pero nunca note sus verdaderos sentimientos, yo era realmente un idiota.

Contemple su bello cabello esponjado y rosa, sus lágrimas eran como pequeñas perla , me acerque a ella y puso mi mano sobre su hombro y me arrodille a su lado.

-S-uminasen , no de-seo v-erte – Dijo conteniendo sus sollozos -Y-o s-sumimasen…

-Aries, yo lo siento tanto – Dijo quitándome los lentes, ella me observo – Lo siento, soy un idiota…

-N-o….

-Si soy un mujeriego, pero contigo es distinto…

-L-eo yo t-e a-mo….Sumimasen

-Aries, eres importante para mí y no quería hacerte daño- Dije tomando su mano – Pero tú eres la ideal para mí, tu domaste el corazón de este león.

-Yo…yo….- Sus lágrimas aumentaron.

-Tal vez me odies, pero contigo no puedo ser un león dispuesto a comerte –Su sonrisa desaprecio – Contigo me vuelvo un inofensivo gatito en busca del cariño de su ama.

-¿L-ucy?- ¿Qué acaso no era claro que amaba a ella y no a Lucy? Aun dudaba de mí.

-Hmph- Comenzaba a molestarme

-Yo sumimasen..

Creo que las palabras no eran mi fuerte, al menos con ella no. Me acerque a su bello y suave rostro color nieve, nieve esponjosa. Ella me observo por unos segundos y sin decir más nada la bese…..

-Tú, eres la ideal para mí, te amo Aries…

-Y-o más Leo….

Comenzamos a besarnos con mas intimidad, ella era tímida pero ardiente la única que convertía a este león hambriento en un inofensivo gatito.

-¿Q-ue quieres hacer leo?

-Leoncitos…..

Su rstro se sonrojo, pero fue sonrio . Aries, mi mujer ideal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Les gusto? Bueno si tiene buena acogida escribiré más de ellos (:**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Izumi**


End file.
